Nokama
Nokama was a Ga-Matoran Teacher, the Toa Metru of Water, and was briefly the Toa Hordika of Water. She later became one of the Turaga of Mata Nui along with the other Toa Metru, and was one of the Turaga of Metru Nui before Teridax's reign began. Biography Early Life As a Matoran, Nokama worked as a teacher in the Ga-Metru Schools. On one occasion, she was playing near a Protodermis Canal and accidentally slipped and fell in it. The current carried the frightened and drowning Nokama all the way to Ko-Metru before her friends were able to rescue her. During her career, she received the prestigious awards of Exemplary Teacher and Innovative Protodermis purification. After Macku, one of Nokama's students, discovered Dermis Turtles and their population exploded, Turaga Ronai Dume considered banning the Rahi completely from the city. It was Nokama and Macku who convinced him otherwise. Weeks before the Great Cataclysm, Toa Mangai Lhikan, following the Great Spirit's will, had gifted Nokama a Toa Stone during one of her classes in Ga-Metru. Reading the instructions embedded in the stone, Nokama took it to the Great Temple, where she met five other Matoran, Vakama, Matau, Nuju, Onewa, and Whenua, who had also been given Toa Stones by Lhikan. Placing their Toa Stones in their respective slots in the Suva, they were coated with an energy which transformed them into Toa. Toa Metru Nokama alone supported Vakama in his claim of a vision involving the powerful Great Disks and a quest to find them. This set a precedent that continued throughout the time of the Toa Metru; when Vakama made seemingly outlandish statements, Nokama would support him and insist that the others follow his lead. Gathering their individual weapons from the Great Temple, Nokama remembered a carving in the sanctuary that related to the locations of the Great Disks. Upon hearing Vakama mention one of her former students, Vhisola, knew the location of a Great Disk, Nokama went to seek her out when the team agreed to find the six Matoran with the knowing locations of the Disks. After a semi-inconclusive search of Vhisola's home and a narrow escape from the Vahki, Nokama paid a visit to Vhisola's school laboratory, only to find it ransacked. A Ga-Matoran worker's report that a four-legged creature was responsible for the damage only worried Nokama further, as Vakama had described seeing none other than a four-legged creature in his vision. Armed with this frightening knowledge, Nokama returned to Vhisola's home and used her elemental power for the first time, firing a shot of Liquid Protodermis to knock off an ornament on a house down the street and distracting the Vahki surrounding the house. A more thorough search of the house revealed a tablet depicting a powerful disk next to the Great Temple. As she raced to the temple, Nokama found a crowd of Matoran gathered around a tall building with Vhisola on its' roof. Using the water canals to vault herself up, she steadied herself and Vhisola, saving the Matoran. Even after this near-fatal adventure, Vhisola still had to be persuaded to help the Toa retrieve the Great Disk. Returning to the Great Temple with Vhisola, the two regrouped with the Toa Metru whom had gathered the other five Matoran with the knowledge of the Great Disk locations. As each Toa related their dangerous search and experiences, they deduced that one of the six Matoran had betrayed the others to find the Great Disks himself; all evidence leading to Ahkmou. After the six decided to split into three teams while searching for the disks, Nokama, Matau, Vhisola, and Orkahm searched near the Temple to gather one of the disks hidden below the waters. Before they could, Nokama saved Matau from a trap released by Nidhiki, which he began drowning from. She alone dove into the Silver Sea beneath the Great Temple to retrieve the legendary Disk, where she found it wedged between two teeth of the [[Dweller in the Deep|''"Dweller in the Deep"]]. As Nokama returned to the surface, she was able to use the Rahi to distract the Vahki that were harassing her three companions. Later having collected the Disk located in Le-Metru, the six Toa and Matoran reunited, discussing how the Great Disks could defeat the Morbuzakh. With the hiding place of the Morbuzakh's king root revealed to be in the Great Furnace at Ta-Metru, Nokama declared Vakama to be their leader in the ensuing battle. Traveling into the Great Furnace the Toa were attacked by Morbuzakh seeds, with Nokama correctly guessing the identity of their assailants. With help from Nuju, she freed the others who had been trapped in vines. Entering the Great Furnace, they encountered the Morbuzakh king root. Nokama drained elemental powers keeping her team cool from the intense flames and initiated the plan to work together before they became victorious over the Morbuzakh. Before they could travel to the Coliseum to be hailed as Toa, they first had to travel to Onu-Metru to seal a crack in the seawall protecting the Archives. They soon found themselves subdued by the shape-shifting Rahi, Krahka. The Krahka could mimic not only their appearance, but their Elemental Powers as well. She captured all of the Toa except for Nokama, who later was able to relocate the other Toa Metru. When confronted by the Toa Metru, Krahka was defeated and fled. After the confrontation with Krahka, the Toa traveled to the Coliseum, where they were accused by Makuta Teridax in the guise of Turaga Dume, for the disappearance of the city's previous guardian, Toa Lhikan. Nuju, Onewa, and Whenua were quickly captured, before Matau, Nokama, and Vakama were able to escape. The three fled to Ga-Metru, where they were attacked by Vahki Bordakh. Nokama was struck by a stun blast from a Bordakh's Staff of Loyalty and attacked Vakama, pushing him off a skyscraper. Vakama discovered that his Disk Launcher could be used as a jet-pack at that moment, and was able to fly to safety. Nokama, still influenced by the Bordakh's staff, tried to attack Matau, but was knocked over the edge of the building. She was saved by Vakama and the fall's shock caused the Staff's effect to wear off. The Toa escaped to Ta-Metru inside an Airship. After another battle with Vahki Nuurakh and the Dark Hunters Nidhiki and Krekka, the three Toa came to blows with a Tahtorak, a massive Rahi that had been awakened during their earlier fight with Krahka. They defeated it by using weakening Kanoka on the ground beneath it, and the Tahtorak fell down beneath Metru Nui. Afterward, they journeyed to Po-Metru, where Nokama discovered her Kanohi mask power of Translation when she was able to understand a herd of Kikanalo. Nokama enlisted the aid of the Kikanalo in locating where they believed Toa Lhikan was being held prisoner. Finding a tunnel near the prison, it led them to the other Toa Metru who had escaped with the newly transformed Turaga Lhikan. The Toa escaped after discovering that Teridax had been and still was posing as Turaga Dume, and hurried to the Coliseum. However they were too late to rescue the Matoran of Metru Nui which were cast into a comatose state by the Makuta, as was Mata Nui, in the Great Cataclysm. After a prolonged battle at the Great Barrier, the Toa imprisoned Teridax in a Protodermis prison and left on their makeshift Vahki Transport, to find a new home for the Matoran. Journeying threw the barrier on the floating vessel they christened, [[The Lhikan (I and II)#The Lhikan|''The Lhikan]], the Toa fought against stranded Nuurakh and safely crossed over boiling water. Concerned about the six Matoran Spheres holding the ship afloat and the damage that may have come to them by the recent struggles, Nokama dove underwater to check them. Seeing them secure, the Toa of Water ventured ahead to scout for further danger. Meanwhile Nuju also breached the cave's river after Nokama's absence began to worry him. The Lhikan was then pulled away from the two Toa by a whirlpool. As Nokama returned, she found Nuju being drowned by live seaweed and rescued him. They both safely swam back to the ship which the other Toa had managed to save from the hazard. Continuing onward, the Toa were attacked by multiple Kralhi whom captured them and The Lhikan. The Toa learned they were being held by Mavrah, an Onu-Matoran who Whenua had revealed disappeared from Metru Nui with prehistoric Rahi after a study project about them had failed. Though attempting to explain to the Matoran that Metru Nui was ruined and that Mavrah had no reason to be an enemy, he denied it as a lie and a conflict ensued. After ferociously fighting against the Kralhi, wandering Vahki and ancient Rahi, the Toa were able to escape aboard their ship. The resulting battle held some loss however, as Mavrah was killed accidentally while attempting to stop the Rahi rampage and a Matoran Sphere, containing Ahkmou was lost at sea. After destroying the passage leading into the tunnel, Nokama carved an image of the Toa Metru on the cave's wall. The team escaped the tunnel and reached the surface of Aqua Magna, discovering the Isle of Mata Nui. Nokama decided that, the next Ga-Matoran settlement would be established on the very spot that the Toa Metru had first set foot on the shore. While exploring the island, Vakama announced to his team that he had beheld another premonition involving the creation of more Toa Stones. Nokama along with her brothers, the latter whom were wary of the idea, followed Vakama's example and housed a portion of their Toa Powers within six stones. After these Toa Stones were hidden on the island for future Matoran, a new path to Metru Nui was discovered by Onewa and the Toa Metru began the return journey to their city. On the long trek through the labyrinths beneath the island, the Toa Metru were abruptly attacked by the monster called Rahi Nui. After the encounter, in which the team barely emerged victorious, they discovered Nokama to be severely wounded. They hoped to find a cure in Metru Nui, but as she neared death, the option became impractical. In desperation, the Toa Metru encountered and communicated with the roots of the plant, Karzahni, which had been a prototype for the Morbuzakh. The Flora made a deal with them to revive Nokama only if they in turn retrieved some Energized Protodermis. A foolish request in the Toa Metru's opinion, though they had no other choice at hand. After giving Nokama a temporary antidote, they set out through the tunnels to steal a sample of the substance in a small vial. The Toa Metru ultimately found the Protodermis, but not without the cost of combat. Before they could claim the prize, the team fought a perilous battle with an Entity made entirely of Energized Protodermis. Despite assuming a form made of Energized Protodermis, the desperate Toa Metru defeated it, and took some of the treacherous liquid to the Karzahni. Nokama was fully healed, but the Karzahni root, having consumed the Energized Protodermis, was slain. Toa Hordika Upon finally returning to Metru Nui, the Toa Metru found the city covered in the webbing of the Visorak horde, which had occupied the city. The Visorak had hunted the many Rahi which ran free in the ruined city and stowed the Matoran Spheres that remained there in the Coliseum, from which Sidorak ruled them. Having seen the city's new horrors such as mutant Rahi, malfunctioning Vahki, and wild Rahkshi, the Toa Metru decided to travel through the Archives to reach the sleeping Matoran. Encountering an injured Ash Bear in the archives, Nokama encouraged the Toa to perform an experiment, using a minute portion of their Toa Power to heal Graalok. They continued through the Archives, but upon exiting they were paralyzed by the Rhotuka of several Keelerak and captured. After the ambush, the Visorak carried Nokama and her allies to the Coliseum. The Toa were strung up in cocoons and injected with the Hordika Venom of the Visorak. Thus they were mutated into Toa Hordika - half-Toa, half-Rahi monsters. After their mutation, the cords suspending their cocoon prisons were clipped and the Toa plummeted to what would have been their death, but were caught at the last moment by the Rahaga. The Rahaga brought them to Ga-Metru and explained to them that if the venom was not neutralized, they would remain Toa Hordika forever after. The Rahaga also related to them the legends of Keetongu, a mythical Rahi that could reverse the poison and make them Toa Metru once more. The Toa Hordika, however, decided their first priority was to rescue the sleeping Matoran rather than to search for Keetongu. Nokama, who was formerly the most peaceful of the Toa, now found it hard to control her Rahi side, finding her new closeness to the natural world thrilling and the warnings of Rahaga Gaaki counterproductive to her goals. She became concerned for the welfare of some aquatic Rahi such as the Razor Whales, many of which had been captured or killed by Visorak Boggarak. They proceeded covertly through the waters along Ga-Metru's coast as they first traveled to the Great Temple. However, Nokama began to jump out of the water in celebration of her new closeness with the sea, compromising their secrecy despite Gaaki's repeated warnings. A group of Boggarak lined the coast, one striking Gaaki with a paralyzing Rhotuka. Nokama became frantic and charged a water Rhotuka, firing it into the sky and unleashing a massive lightning storm. The Visorak fled, but Nokama saw and bemoaned the devastation her power had unleashed. Gaaki explained how much more difficult it would be to keep her power in check as a Toa Hordika, and Nokama took Gaaki in one arm and continued the journey. Inside the Great Temple, they began a search for Kanohi to bring to the island above. Upon opening the chamber where the masks were stored, Nokama found a Gate Guardian defending it. Finding the creature unwilling to move aside, she knelt to reason with it and fell victim to the attack of its' true body, much larger than the image she saw and invisible to both Nokama and Gaaki. Losing more control with each blow the Rahi inflicted, she struck out with brutish physical assaults until Gaaki discovered the Rahi's true form. The Rahaga urgently instructed Nokama to use the water Rhotuka she had gained from her mutation, and upon doing so the Toa Hordika saw the creature's outline in the ensuing rainstorm. Striking its' leg, she toppled it and leapt upon it viciously, shouting at the creature until Gaaki gently urged her to suppress her inner Hordika. She and Gaaki proceeded into the chamber, but were surprised to find the names of Vhisola and the other finders of the Great Disks etched above the mask compartments, having been secretly uncovered by the Rahi Krahka during the battle. The two eventually rejoined Vakama and his companion, Rahaga Norik, and together they continued towards Ta-Metru where they caught up with Onewa, Nuju, Krahka who rebelled against Sidorak's control over Metru Nui, and the Rahaga Pouks and Kualus atop the massive Tahtorak. Together they went to Le-Metru, and the four Toa Hordika forced their way into a hangar where Matau and Rahaga Iruini were trapped by advancing Visorak. Climbing to the safety of the Tahtorak's back once more, the Toa Hordika were informed by Gaaki that the Zivon had just emerged from a portal to devour Whenua and his Rahaga companion, Bomonga. They quickly developed a plan for four of them to position themselves on several rooftops for a strike on the massive, otherworldly Rahi, with Krahka above in the form of Nivawk and Onewa below on the ground. Once in position, the four Toa Hordika signaled one another with flashes from their tools, and Onewa fired his Stone spinners at the ground, toppling several buildings onto the Visorak with the ensuing chasms. Vakama distracted the Zivon with a Fire spinner, allowing Whenua and Bomonga to break free as the other Toa Hordika assembled on the ground to continue the battle. After much turmoil with the loss of both the Tahtorak and Krahka, the battle ended and the Toa Hordika entered the tower, burying Visorak corpses and expelling any Visorak still living. After a day of this cleaning the tower, Iruini suggested that the Toa claim it, and the Toa did this, repairing the tower and rebuilding the gateway in the shape of a Kanohi Kiril at Nokama's suggestion. Charging the tower with elemental power using their tools, they assembled inside and shared the information Krahka had revealed to them about their origins as Toa Metru, chosen individually by Teridax. Shortly after the airships were completed, the Rahaga told the Toa Hordika of the Makoki Stones and the Kanohi Avohkii. When he was hunting for his stone, Whenua accidentally triggered a flood. Nokama saved him from the rushing waves and went to Ga-Metru to find her own Makoki Stone, as told by Whenua. She found it at the bottom of the sea and upon surfacing, was attacked by Visorak. She knocked the majority into the water but was followed by the remainder into a web. Trapped, Nokama was rescued by Nuju who launched a Rhotuka at the web, tearing it, and defeated the Visorak. Nokama told Nuju to find his stone in a Knowledge Tower. After all the stones were retrieved, the Toa met at the Great Temple and found the Mask of Light using the stones. They then escaped from the Visorak which entered, and left just before the room exploded. Sometime later, Vakama left his fellow Toa Hordika in frustration. They did not see him again until they returned to the Great Temple, where the Rahaga sought to find further information on Keetongu. Nokama stood guard alongside her brothers, and confessed to Matau her difficulty suppressing the Hordika urges. In the morning, Nokama and her fellow Toa became concerned as the Rahaga had not returned, and approached the Great Temple only to find it burnt and Rahaga Norik covered in rubble. Norik explained that Vakama was now in service of Sidorak, king of the Visorak, and Roodaka, his cunning viceroy and queen-to-be. The other Rahaga had all been captured by Vakama and offered to Sidorak as proof of his loyalty. After Vakama's betrayal, the Toa Hordika finally decided to seek out Keetongu, believing that he was now the only hope for Vakama. After a very long and hard search, the five Hordika and the Rahaga located Keetongu and enlisted his help in the fight against the hordes. Nokama led an attack on the ruined Coliseum, which had become the Visorak stronghold. The fight was hard, for the Hordika also had to control their Rahi inclinations while fighting the Visorak. Keetongu sought and confronted Sidorak and Roodaka alone, as Matau left and managed to convince Vakama that they needed to work in unity with each other in order hope to succeed. After Keetongu crushed Sidorak, Roodaka, carrying a piece of the Protodermis that imprisoned Teridax, tricked the Hordika into unleashing their Elemental Rhotuka spinners at her. When the Elemental Rhotuka hit her, the seal on Teridax's prison became undone. Realizing what had happened, the team watched Roodaka being teleported away by the Makuta. Shortly afterward, Keetongu healed the Toa Hordika and turned them back into the Toa Metru, and they took leave of the city as well as their newfound allies and brought the rest of the Matoran to Mata Nui. Turaga .]] The Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power to awaken the Matoran, and turned into the six Turaga Metru. Nokama spent the next one-thousand years using her weakened elemental powers to help the Ga-Matoran defend their village, Ga-Koro, from Rahi. She chose Mack and Kotu to each serve as her Hand. During her long stay on Mata Nui, she and the other Turaga captured and imprisoned hundreds of Kraata. As the Dark Time began to come to a close, she was imprisoned by a Makika, and later freed by Takua. She went to the Kini-Nui to see Takua summon the Toa Mata. Nokama would witness the coming of the new Toa, and was the one who would appoint Takua as Chronicler while he was on his journeys around the island. During an attack on Ga-Koro, she and the rest of the villagers, save for Macku, were imprisoned in a hut, which then sunk to the bottom of Naho Bay. She worried frantically over what had become of Macku until Takua came, and talked to her through an air tube, reasuring her that Macku was fine. When Takua managed to repair the hut's pump, Nokama and her Matoran saw the Tarakava that imprisoned them return. It was swiftly defeated by Gali who arrived at that moment. Nokama spoke with Takua, thanking him for helping her village. She kept Macku from wandering away, for the Ga-Matoran's safety, despite the fact that that was what saved them. When Takua traveled back to Ga-Koro, recruiting a special company on his journey to Kini-Nui, Nokama chose Macku to join with him, since she was miserable staying in her hut alone. When the Bohrok awakened, she helped the Ga-Matoran defend their aquatic home and hosted the company of the Po-Matoran who had evacuated their village. Near the end of the Bohrok struggle a large squad of Pahrak invaded Ga-Koro's gate, attempting to breach the village. Nokama sent Macku, Kotu, and Hahli to dismantle the causeways which held the Pahrak off for a time, though they later struck again. The Toa had defeated the Bahrag before the Bohrok could do any significant harm to the village, however. While the Matoran were busy repairing their village, Nokama was informed by Hahli that Gali had stood before a giant tidal wave, but was rendered powerless to stop it. Nokama went to Gali's aid, and found that she was greatly angered by her loss of powers, and how her brothers refused to listen to her when she foresaw something like this happening. Nokama sympathized with her loss of power, and led her to the cavern in Naho Bay, which the Toa Metru had journeyed through from Metru Nui, so she could find a Kanohi Nuva. She then closed off the cave, and hoped that Gali would learn on her own how to escape. When Gali found the mask and came out of the cavern, she asked Nokama if the carving that Nokama had made one-thousand years ago was that of her as a Toa. Nokama dismissed the idea, saying that Gali was a Toa, and that she was a Turaga. After the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, Nokama appointed Macku and Hahli to be her Kolhii champions, despite the fact that Hahli had absolutely no experience in the sport. After the revelation of the Mask of Light, it was she who translated the writing on the mask which foretold of the coming of a Seventh Toa who would defeat Teridax. Return to Metru Nui With Teridax defeated, the Matoran of Mata Nui traveled back to their old home, Metru Nui. Once she and the other Turaga finished revealing the tales of Metru Nui, they left the island and sailed to the city in newly crafted boats. After the colony landed, Nokama, the other Turaga, and the Toa Nuva were immediately summoned to a council by Dume, where they learned that Mata Nui was dying. The Toa Nuva immediately left to voyage to the island called Voya Nui in search for a mysterious mask known as the Mask of Life, the key to saving Mata Nui. As soon as their Toa disappeared, Jaller, the captain of the Ta-Metru Guard, assumed that the Turaga was hiding secrets again and they refused to discuss the mission taken by the Toa Nuva. As a result, Jaller commanded all of the Matoran to stop working until either Dume or one of the other Turaga revealed what was happening. The Turaga tried to start the work again, but failed. In the end, Nokama secretly told Jaller that Mata Nui was dying, and that the Toa Nuva were on a quest for the Mask of Life. Weeks later, when the Toa Hagah arrived on Metru Nui, they and the Toa Mahri had to convince the Turaga to allow them to implement a plan to allow the Toa Hagah to travel under the Coliseum, as was necessary for their hunt for Teridax. After the Order of Mata Nui occupied Metru Nui to convert it into a fortress for their final confrontation against the Brotherhood of Makuta, Nokama and the other Turaga refused to comply with their plans. Therefore, they were confined in the Coliseum. Later, with the Toa Nuva's return from Karda Nui, she joined in the celebration of Mata Nui's awakening. Teridax's Reign This was interrupted by Teridax announcing the fulfillment of his plan. He then sent Rahkshi into Metru Nui to enforce his will, and Nokama went into hiding in the Archives with the other Turaga and Matoran of Metru Nui. She and the rest of the Turaga then found Krahka, who led the Toa Nuva through the underground tunnels to the shoreline. Sometime later, she and her brothers, were imprisoned in the Coliseum, with Ahkmou taking their place as the new ''"Turaga". After the Great Spirit Robot was damaged beyond repair and Teridax killed as a result of the massive battle, Nokama migrated to the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna along with the other Turaga and the surviving Matoran of Metru Nui. Abilities & Traits Nokama is peaceful and wise, but is known for her excessive talking, and dislike of compromise. After the coming of the Toa Mata, she began to feel guilty of not telling the Toa about Metru Nui. During the events of the Bohrok-Kal, she finally could not resist, and took Gali Nuva to an underwater cavern, which has six drawings of the Toa Metru, although she herself never told her the tales. As a Toa of Water, Nokama could control, create or absorb water. When she became a Turaga, she retained reduced powers over water. Mask & Tools As a Toa Metru, Nokama carried a pair of Hydro Blades, which she could use to focus her Elemental Powers. As a Toa Hordika, the Hydro Blades became Fin Barbs and she gained a natural Rhotuka Launcher. Additionally, while a Toa Hordika, Nokama acquired a Combat Staff, which she utilized during her time there. As a Toa, Nokama wore a Kanohi Rau, Great Mask of Translation, giving her insight into the translation of both speech and written form of languages. After becoming a Turaga, this mask was reduced in power and became a Noble Rau. She also was given five other Noble Kanohi by the Toa Mata. Nokama also carries a Trident as her Badge of Office, which she carved from the bones of a Makuta Fish while on her first journey to Mata Nui. Quotes Trivia *Actress Lesley Ewan voiced Turaga Nokama in Mask of Light, while Tabitha St. Germain voiced Toa Nokama in the Legends of Metru Nui and Web of Shadows. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''Lunchable Comic 2'' *''Comic 17: Disks of Danger'' *''Comic 18: Seeds of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''Comic 19: Enemies of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 20: Struggle in the Sky'' *''Comic 21: Dreams of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''Comic 22.5'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread'' *''Comic 27: Fractures'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''Comic 2: Deep into Darkness'' *''McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 4: Into the Nest'' *''Wall of History'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 11: A Matter of Time...'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''Mask of Light'' *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''Tentacles'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Quest for Makuta'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Mata Nestlé Promo CD'' *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''The Battle for Mata Nui'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Nokama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Toa Metru Promo Animations'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Hordika Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Visorak Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2005 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Nokama Category:Matoran Universe Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Hordika Category:Turaga Category:Rau Wearers